


A Warm Bed

by EldritchSandwich



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, First Love, First Time, Happy Ending, Romance, Romantic Angst, Sexy Sandwich, Sharing a Bed, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: On the night of Chloe's eighteenth birthday party, her sister's friend Ashton gives her a present she wasn't expecting.





	A Warm Bed

Chloe was finally almost asleep when the creak of her bedroom door made her eyes shoot back open.

She'd been lying there for almost an hour trying to drown out the thumping bass and raucous laughter and catcalls from downstairs. True to form, Sophie had convinced their parents—oblivious as ever in their attempts to respect the 'special twin bond' the two girls had never had—that she'd throw a huge eighteenth birthday party for both of them, which of course meant a huge party just for her and her popular friends while Chloe stayed in her room with her pillow wrapped around her head. Now she was wide awake, her entire body tense, her hand edging out from under the duvet toward the alarm clock; if one of the boys at the party had gotten drunk and decided he wanted to try something while she was sleeping, she'd cave his fucking skull in whether he was her sister's guest or not.

She tried not to move, to retain the element of surprise, but she jumped when a thump and a sudden clatter sounded from across the room. She looked up to find that the precarious pile of books had tumbled from her desk and a busty blonde in a halter top and miniskirt was leaning against it, giggling. "Oh, shit. Whoops. Chloe? Are you awake?"

Chloe squinted in the dim light filtering in from the streetlight outside, trying to make out the blonde's face. "Ashton?"

"Oh good, you're awake!" the blonde said with a slight but noticeable slur. She pushed herself off the table to lean against the foot of the bed. "Hey, listen, can I ask you like a really, huge, big favor?"

Chloe's eyes narrowed; she still wasn't sure what one of her sister's cheerleader friends was doing in here to begin with. "What?"

Ashton leaned forward with a sheepish smile. "Okay. So...it's possible I might be a liiiiiiiiiittle bit drunk. And I just need somewhere to rest my eyes for like ten minutes. But...I don't wanna try to lie down downstairs with all those drunk guys around, you know?" Chloe frowned; that, she could definitely sympathize with. "Soooo...could I lie down here? Just for a few minutes, just to rest my eyes, I promise!"

Chloe pursed her lips. This whole thing seemed pretty weird, but there wasn't really any contest; at the end of the day, Chloe just wasn't the kind of person to leave a drunk girl at the mercy of a squad of spiteful, prank-happy cheerleaders and their entourage of drunk, horny high school boys expecting to get laid.

"Yeah, o...okay, sure. Just...lock the door. Please."

Ashton grinned and teetered back, closing the door and flipping the lock. When she turned back around, she was already kicking off her shoes. Chloe started to settle back into bed, trying not to think about what a bad idea this was, when out of the corner of her eye she saw Ashton tugging the bottom of her shirt up over her ample chest. Chloe's eyes went wide.

"What are you doing?"

Ashton just shrugged lethargically. "I can't sleep in a bra." She discarded her top, then reached behind her back to unhook the dark strapless bra it revealed. Chloe managed to look away just as it fell, eyes screwed shut and pretending she didn't see the over-generous, perky flesh that spilled out of it. She heard something else hit the floor, presumably Ashton's skirt, and then waited in awkward silence for a few seconds before she felt the other side of the bed dip. The covers lifted, and suddenly something warm was pressing against the back of her t-shirt. Chloe tried not to tense as she realized that the warmth was coming from Ashton's bare chest, and then tried again even harder when a matching heat pressed up against the back of her legs. When Ashton sighed contentedly, Chloe realized the blonde's mouth was surrounded by her hair. "Thanks, Chloe. You're such a sweetheart..."

Chloe gulped, trying to keep herself from moving. There was no way she could do anything with her body right now that wouldn't be the talk of the Preston High gossip mill come Monday morning, and she had no one to blame for getting into this situation but herself. "Thanks," she managed to croak, and Ashton hummed sleepily against her neck.

They'd been lying there for so long that Chloe had almost decided Ashton must have gone to sleep and let herself relax, when Ashton's body shifted against her back. "Hey, Chloe?"

"Mm?"

"I was wondering...how come you need glasses, but Sophie doesn't?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. Of all the identical twin questions she could have asked, Chloe certainly didn't mind that Ashton had gone with something so tame. "She does. She wears contacts."

"Oh, right. That makes way more sense."

Chloe furrowed her brow. "More sense than what?"

"Oh, I was just thinking...maybe it was like a Metal Gear Solid thing, you know? Like one of you got the dominant genes or whatever." Chloe turned her head slightly, not enough to see Ashton but enough for her to notice. "What?"

"Well, one, we're twins, not clones. And two...I guess that's just not a reference I would have seen you making."

Ashton chuckled a little. "Why, because I'm a dumb slutty blond cheerleader?"

Chloe flinched. "I didn't mean—"

"It's okay. Cuz I am. But it's my choice, you know?" Ashton wriggled against her back, her arm coming to rest against Chloe's stomach. Chloe didn't dare try to move it, but also didn't dare push closer to Ashton like the blonde seemed to want. "When I was a kid I was really into video games and stuff, I read fantasy books, I spent every day at lunch playing Magic. But then I started getting boobs, and boys started wanting to do other other stuff with me instead. And since I liked doing girly stuff too, I did more of that. Because it was just...easier, you know?"

Chloe licked her lips. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Ashton hummed thoughtfully. "I guess we all do that sometimes. Hide stuff about us to make things easier? Like the way I hide that stuff, or...you know...how you hide who you like..."

Chloe froze. She could feel Ashton's fingertips on her stomach, brushing gently, almost stroking; but there was no way Ashton could mean what she thought she meant, right?

"I...I don't know what you mean..."

"You come watch us at every cheerleading practice," Ashton purred. "You try to look like you aren't looking, but I can tell..."

Chloe's cheeks burned. "I...I'm Sophie's ride, I have to be there." And that was true. Ever since Sophie'd gotten that DUI, she'd had to drive her everywhere. That was enough of a reason to sit on the sidelines during every practice, and sure, she'd watch sometimes, but that was just because it was more interesting than sitting there playing with her phone for an hour. Right?

"It's okay," Ashton whispered against her neck, the heat of her breath making Chloe's muscles tense and relax at the same time. "There's nothing wrong with being gay..."

"I'm not gay!" Chloe said a little too forcefully, then muttered "I'm not. Really."

Ashton hummed again. "Okay, if you say so. Then...this can just be two straight girls experimenting instead, if you want..." Chloe's eyes bulged as Ashton's hand slid up her belly, coming to rest gently against the underside of her breast. Her heart was hammering, and she knew Ashton could feel it. "I like your glasses," Ashton whispered, her lips brushing the shell of Chloe's ear. "I've always thought they made you hotter than Sophie..."

Chloe bit her lip. This was a trick. It had to be. Sophie and her friends set this up as some sort of horrible, cruel prank. But then, even if that were true...her entire body was still screaming to her to go through with it. She swallowed, took a deep breath, and turned around to find Ashton smiling. "Do you really think I'm pretty?"

Ashton giggled. "Are you kidding? Everyone says Sophie's the prettiest girl in school, and you look exactly the same. How are you surprised?"

Chloe frowned, thinking of her sister's straightened hair and tight clothes and expert makeup. "We don't look exactly the same," she mumbled; she tried to look down, but Ashton's hand on her chin forced her eyes back up.

"Well, no. Like I said...you're hotter." Before Chloe could protest, Ashton pushed forward and kissed her.

Chloe gasped, trembling against Ashton's plump, hot lips, but both actions only seemed to encourage her. Ashton's mouth was pressed firmly against hers, lips slightly parted and massaging hers gently but insistently. She could feel Ashton's breath mingling with hers, could feel Ashton's mouth start to move, to open more and demand access to her lower lip. When she teasingly plucked it between hers, Chloe whimpered as she felt an unignorable wet heat flood her panties. She'd never been this turned on in her life.

When Ashton pulled back her lips with a wet pop, she took one look at Chloe's vacant eyes and giggled. "Was that your first kiss with a girl?" Chloe nodded shakily. "Well? What did you think?"

Chloe swallowed. "I...I was lying. About...not being gay."

Ashton grinned as her hands slid down around Chloe's waist. "Yeah, no shit. C'mere, baby..."

The second kiss was hotter and harder, Ashton pulling Chloe in by the hips and Chloe kissing back, moving her lips against Ashton's and acquiescing when Ashton opened her mouth and slipped her tongue inside. Ashton's hands were all over her, her thighs and hips and back and squeezing her butt, and Chloe gingerly reached out to do the same. When she felt her way down to Ashton's tight thong and the hot, smooth cheeks revealed by it, she couldn't help but squeeze, and Ashton answered with a moan.

"What do you want to do to me, baby, hm?" Ashton murmured as she kissed and chewed and sucked her way along Chloe's jaw toward her ear. "What do you want to do to this hot little body?"

Chloe bit her lip to try to stop herself from whimpering. There was no way anyone would go this far for a prank, right? But even if this was real, she still felt like she was one wrong touch or one wrong word away from ruining her life. "What...whatever you want to do," she said weakly, and Ashton chuckled against her skin.

"Are you sure? Because I want to do everything..."

Chloe's heart thumped, images and fantasies flooding her mind as another wave of sticky arousal flooded her panties. "E...everything?"

Ashton giggled. "Well, I guess not everything...unless you've got a strap-on hidden around here somewhere..."

Chloe's face was on fire, both from the embarrassment and from the kisses Ashton was raining all over it. "Can...can I touch your boobs?"

Ashton's kissing was stopped by an outburst of laughter. "Oh my god you're so fucking adorable!" Ashton grabbed her wrists and guided her hands up from their tentative grip on Ashton's waist to the swells of her big, completely exposed breasts. When Chloe's fingers cupped the soft flesh, she and Ashton let out matching groans. Chloe had never touched a girl's boobs other than her own, as much as she'd fantasized about it; Ashton's were heavier than she'd imagined, warm and soft and when her thumbs flicked lightly across her thick, rubbery nipples Ashton moaned into her ear. "Oh fuck...you're so gentle..."

Chloe's hands stilled. "Is...is that okay?"

"I love it. I can't remember the last time somebody touched me like that..." Chloe felt her heart thump again as Ashton pressed more firmly into her hands. "But...you can be a little rougher if you want..."

Chloe nodded and squeezed lightly, luxuriating in the firm yet yielding flesh and the way Ashton squirmed against her. She brought her thumbs back to Ashton's nipples, but this time she also pulled her fingers down so she could gently roll the thick nubs; it was something she did to herself when she masturbated, and from the little mewling noises she was making Ashton enjoyed it just as much as she did. She kissed Ashton again, giving her tongue free reign to explore the soft wet heat of her mouth, then pushed to the side to kiss her way down Ashton's sleek white neck. Her kissing turned to sucking, and soon Ashton's hips were bucking against hers, their bodies writhing in pleasure and the anticipation of even more.

Chloe released her grip, feeling a giddy thrill as she saw the swiftly-fading red mark she'd left on Ashton's throat, and started to move down under the covers. If Ashton was really going to let Chloe put her mouth on her, then there were other places she wanted to go. When Ashton realized where Chloe was going, she disentangled her arm from around Chloe's back.

"Wait, let me just..." Ashton reached up and threw off the blankets, and Chloe's eyes went wide. The entire perfect length of her body was on display now, only the tiny dark blue scrap of her thong interrupting her smooth, pale curves. Chloe couldn't help but stare, but then it seemed like Ashton was more than happy to let her.

Chloe swallowed past the lump in her throat. "Oh my god. You're so beautiful..."

A brilliant grin split Ashton's plump lips, and Ashton's soft, slender fingers interwove with hers. "C'mere, baby. Show me. Show me how beautiful you think I am..."

Chloe groaned as she collapsed into Ashton's embrace, her head immediately burying itself between her pillowy breasts. Mindful of how much Ashton liked her gentleness, she tried to supress the urge to let out a lifetime of sexual frustration all at once and focused instead on kissing her way softly around the underside of Ashton's breast, tasting the delicious skin on her way up to the nipple. When she finally took the hot little bud in her mouth and started to suck, Ashton squealed and grabbed a handful of her curly hair, pulling her closer and silently urging her to suck harder. Chloe was more than happy to comply. When she finally forced herself to let go with a wet pop and kiss her way over to the other nipple, she could hear Ashton mumbling a quiet 'Oh my god' under her breath, and the sheer desperate desire in her voice made Chloe drip.

Though not nearly as much as when Ashton said "Take off your shirt, I want to touch you too..."

Chloe pulled back, hands fumbling and getting mixed up with Ashton's as they both worked to pull her oversized t-shirt over her head. When it was and her comparatively small chest was revealed, Chloe had to fight the instinct to cover her boobs. But to her surprise, that wasn't where Ashton was looking.

"Holy shit." Chloe followed Ashton's eyes down her body, then blanched; the entire front of her panties was soaked completely through! Chloe started to babble, only for Ashton's finger tracing teasingly along the bottom of her underwear to turn her words into a shaky moan. Ashton's eyes met hers, hot and hungry. "Is that really how much I turn you on?" Chloe nodded pathetically, and Ashton grinned. "C'mere baby..."

Ashton kissed her, sweetly and urgently, then trailed her lips down Chloe's throat toward her chest. Her fingers, meanwhile, were teasingly rubbing the front of her panties, sending electric tingles up Chloe's spine that had her whimpering and thrusting against Ashton's hand. She could hardly even believe how different Ashton's fingers felt compared to her own, but they did; not just different but better, delicate but insistent even as she scrabbled for the front of Ashton's thong to return the favor. When she felt the dampness there, Chloe almost came on the spot; Ashton was every bit as wet, every bit as turned on, as she was.

"Can I go inside?" Ashton mumbled around her nipple, and in response Chloe just pulled her fingers up and slid them under the waistband of Ashton's thong. Ashton gasped as Chloe's fingers touched her sticky down and hot, slick skin, and Chloe gasped too; she was actually doing it, touching another girl's sex, and it was nothing and everything like she'd ever fantasized about. After a few seconds of gentle rubbing and exploration, Ashton followed suit, pushing her hand down into Chloe's soaked panties and gently probing her lust-swollen lips. She mirrored Chloe's motions as she slipped a single finger between her wet lips and curled it inside; both girls moaned and bucked their hips into each other, which just drove their fingers deeper. Chloe turned hers up, searching for the spongy spot she knew from her extensive exploration of her own pussy would make Ashton completely lose her mind. Not too far in, up at the top of the—

"Oh fuck! Fuck fuck fuck, Chloe, right there!"

There it was. Chloe started to move against that spot, then added a second finger that Ashton accepted eagerly. Her thumb was circling Ashton's clit as her fingers worked inside her, Ashton's hips practically slamming against hers. She was so focused on doing everything she could to make Ashton come harder than she ever had before, she didn't even realize Ashton was doing exactly the same thing to her until first her belly, then her entire body exploded. She arched her back, clamped her mouth shut in a plaintive whine to keep from screaming as the juices that soaked her panties began to coat the insides of her thighs. All through the blinding orgasm she kept her fingers working frantically, desperate to make Ashton feel as good as she felt right now. When Ashton squealed around her nipple and a flood of wet, sticky heat coated her fingers, she knew she'd succeeded.

The two girls rolled apart, chests heaving as they gulped in labored, exhausted breaths. Chloe had never had an orgasm that intense before, and the fact that her sister's gorgeous blond cheerleader friend was the one to bring it on was something her bliss-fogged mind couldn't even comprehend.

"Oh my god," Ashton laughed. "I can't...I can't believe we just did that..."

Chloe licked her lips. She'd been so reticent going in, but now... "Does that mean you want to stop?" She rolled onto her side, her hand on Ashton's stomach and a heated, hungry leer in her eyes. "Because I seem to remember you saying you wanted to do everything..."

Ashton's eyes flashed up and down her body, tempted but suddenly nervous. "Are you sure you want to..."

"I have to taste you," Chloe breathed, cheeks red at the raw need in her own voice. But Ashton looked down toward her soaked panties and licked her lips.

"I have to taste you too." Ashton sat up, pulling down the waistband of her thong and revealing the clinging strings of arousal shimmering in her golden curls and on the fat lips below. As Chloe raced to do the same, her mouth was literally watering at the thought of Ashton's gorgeous sex against her lips. She tried to sit up, but Ashton pushed her down. "Here, let's do it like this..."

She was momentarily confused until Ashton rolled over and climbed on top of her, knees landing on either side of Chloe's head and that beautiful pussy so close to her face that she could smell it. In the back of her mind she'd been wondering whether having fantasized about this moment for so long, she'd be underwhelmed by the messy reality. But here Ashton was in all her dripping, red, swollen, matted glory, and Chloe wanted it more than ever. When she felt Ashton's cool breath on her own overheated sex, she gasped and grabbed hold of Ashton's exquisite ass cheeks above her; she was through waiting.

The first taste on her tongue made Chloe moan, the heat and fragrance surrounding her mouth and nose like heaven. She dragged her tongue between Ashton's lips, then squealed and bucked her hips when Ashton did the same to her. Ashton's thighs closed around her head, and Chloe's entire world was reduced to Ashton's pussy: the downy hairs covering her plump mons damp with arousal; the puffy outer lips and crinkly inner ones; the coy, hot bud of her clit; the tight wet heat waiting inside when she parted the rosy, sumptuous folds with her nose and tongue...Ashton's delicious juices were flowing more heavily into her hungry, sucking mouth, and Chloe redoubled her efforts even as Ashton's own insistent lips and tongue between her legs made her squeal. The two girls rolled across the bed, heads locked between each other's thighs, a mouthful of pussy and honey the only thing that muffled the squealing and screaming as first Ashton, then Chloe gushed into the other's mouth. Chloe dug her tongue deeper, ravenously sucking down Ashton's tangy juices until Ashton's hands finally shoved them apart, making them both gasp for air.

Soon, the gasping turned into laughing. "Oh my god," Ashton panted, "oh my fucking god that was so good. That was so fucking good..."

Chloe reached for Ashton's quivering thigh, just to keep some kind of contact between them. "I've never felt anything like that before..."

Ashton hummed in agreement, her fingers delicately tracing shapes on Chloe's fluttering stomach. "God, I can barely keep my eyes open..."

Chloe licked her lips. "Do you want...can we cuddle?"

Ashton blinked, then burst out laughing. "Oh my god, you're so fucking adorable!" Ashton lifted herself up so they were facing the same way again, then dropped next to Chloe. Soon, their arms and legs were a tangle, their heads buried in each other's hair. "Sleep, baby," Ashton whispered.

And Chloe, sticky and aching and exhausted and happier than she'd ever been in her life, did.

* * *

Chloe woke up warm. Warm, and tingling, and inexplicably happy. She stretched and let out a soft sigh, and when her legs hit a soft obstruction and someone else sighed back, her eyes shot open. When she saw the head of blond hair and the peaceful sleeping face opposite her on the pillow, her heart almost jumped out of her chest.

It wasn't a dream. It really happened. Jesus fucking Christ.

Before Chloe could decide how much to panic, Ashton's eyes fluttered open, a guarded smile on her lips that Chloe had to refrain from kissing. As the memories of last night flitered back in, that resistance was becoming both harder and more necessary.

"Morning," Ashton whispered.

"Morning," Chloe whispered back.

"Is this...are you...okay?"

Chloe shook her head, stray curls falling across her face. "Yeah. I'm fine. Are you...okay?"

"Yeah." In the ensuing silence, Ashton bit her lip. "Look, Chloe...about last night...I have to tell you something—"

Chloe felt her stomach twist. There it was. She swallowed past the lump in her throat. "Wait. Before you do, I...I just want to say that last night...it was fine."

Ashton blinked, then chuckled nervously. "Wow, you really know how to make a girl feel special."

Chloe winced. "No, I don't mean the sex! I...the sex was...the most beautiful, magical thing that's ever happened to me in my life. Which is why...whatever happens next...it's okay. I won't...I'll be fine."

Ashton blinked. "What do you mean, 'whatever happens next'?"

Chloe sighed, her eyes turning down toward the pillow. "Look, I'm not stupid. I know you didn't just...walk in here drunk to sign up to be my girlfriend all of a sudden. So if this was...a prank, or an experiment, or...you just wanted me because you couldn't have Sophie, or whatever, I just...want you to know that it's still okay. That I don't regret anything."

She could feel Ashton going stiff against her. Here it was, whatever the catch was, it was about to hit. "Wow. You know what? You're wrong. You are stupid. You're a fucking idiot!" Before Chloe could do more than wince, Ashton was out of bed and angrily sweeping up her clothes. "You think I would just come up here and spill my fucking guts out like that, open myself up like that, spend the night giving you everything you ever wanted just for what? A fucking joke? Fuck you!"

As Ashton furiously tugged on her clothes from last night, Chloe's eyes went wide. Of everything she thought the blonde would say...when Ashton put her hand on the doorknob, Chloe sprung out of bed. She didn't know what the fuck was going on, but whatever it was she couldn't let it end like this!

"Nonono wait! Wait don't go don't leave me please, please don't leave me..." Chloe stumbled out of bed and fell down at Ashton's feet, shaking arms wrapped around her legs. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry please don't leave me. I just...why would you like me? Nobody likes me."

When Ashton didn't push her away, Chloe looked up to find her looking down with a pained frown. "Oh, baby, come on..."

When Ashton dropped to her knees and gathered Chloe into her arms, Chloe let out a sob as she tried to steady her breathing. "You know I've only ever been asked out once? Terry Dillon, last year. We went on two dates, then he pressured me into giving him a blowjob. When he came in my mouth he called me Sophie. He didn't even fucking apologize for it. I just...if the only guy willing to settle for me wanted my sister more, why would the most beautiful girl I've ever met want me instead?"

Ashton sighed gently in her ear, fingers combing soothingly through her thick curls. "God, you really don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?"

Ashton leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "I met you first. The first day of junior high, after school, when Luke Conyers and his friends got me alone behind the gym to try to make me show them my tits. I was so scared, and then out of nowhere you just jumped on his back and started beating the shit out of him. I thought you were a fucking superhero or something. Then when your parents came to talk to the principal Sophie was with them, and she liked my hair clips, and we started talking, and when I looked up you were gone. And I thought that maybe that was for the best, since...the way you made me feel, after they ran off and you were touching my face to make sure I was okay...I was pretty sure I wasn't supposed to feel that way about a girl."

Chloe blinked, then pulled back far enough to look up into Ashton's watery brown eyes. "Wait, are...are you saying that..."

Ashton gave her a brittle smile. "Chloe I've been in love with you since seventh grade."

Chloe shook her head. Her brain was willfully ignoring the phrase 'in love' in order to keep working, but the other part..."Then why now? Why did you hide it all this time only to do it now?"

Ashton licked her lips. "Last night, at the party...Sophie got really drunk. And she started complaining about you, about how your parents like you more and think she's a fuck-up or whatever. But she said...you got into Duke."

Chloe's brow furrowed in confusion. "Yeah?"

"That's an amazing school. And...it means you'll be able to go anywhere you want, and do anything you want to do, which...which means after this summer I might never see you again." Ashton shrugged. "And I just...I couldn't let you leave without taking the chance to do this, just once. To...to show you how I feel, and how beautiful and brilliant and special you are..."

Not for the first time in the past eight hours, Chloe felt like her heart was about to burst. She'd been so prepared for Ashton to be playing her, or using her as a substitute, or something, that the idea of the gorgeous blond cheerleader not just wanting her, but having wanted her for years...Chloe shook her head.

"You don't have to say anything," Ashton whispered sadly. "I'm not...expecting anything. I just...I couldn't stand lying anymore."

Chloe silently reached for Ashton's other hand, feeling the fingers that had just last night been inside her, that had made her feel loved and accepted in a way she'd hardly dreamed was possible. Despite Ashton's quiet concession, Chloe felt like she did have to say something. And after a while just holding Ashton against her, feeling the warmth and the intimacy and, yes, maybe the love, what she said was "Durham's only three hours away."

Ashton shifted against her. "What?"

"Durham? Where Duke is? It's three hours from here. I'll be home for breaks, and maybe even weekends." Chloe licked her lips. "What I mean is...this doesn't have to be the last time you see me, if...if you don't want it to be."

Ashton pulled back to look in her eyes. "Is that what you want?"

Chloe sighed. "I...I honestly don't know. I spent so long trying to convince myself I didn't feel the way I felt about girls, making sure I never felt anything around any of Sophie's friends...I just don't know what I feel right now. I hope that's...okay."

"That's fine!" Ashton said as she gathered Chloe in her arms again. "God, that's totally fine! We...we don't have to do anything you don't want to, I'll be...I'll be happy with whatever you can give me."

Chloe frowned. On some level, they both knew that wasn't true. But then, what if Chloe could turn out to give her exactly what she wanted? Wasn't there only one way to find out?

"Do you...want to do something together? Just the two of us. Like...a date?"

Ashton lifted her head, and Chloe had just enough time to see the brilliant white grin splitting her face before they were kissing, joyously and carelessly, rolling across the carpet until they were panting and laughing all over again. Ashton gave her one last peck, then pulled back. "Yes. Yes I want to go on a fucking date with you, you adorable fucking idiot." Chloe smiled, and Ashton's look turned hungry. "But first...I know for a fact that Sophie's going to be too hung over to worry about where I spent the night until at least noon. So...if you don't have anything else to do with your morning..."

Chloe whimpered softly as Ashton pulled her to her feet. Just as quickly as she'd pulled them on, Ashton's clothes were back to being a pile on the floor. The two girls flung themselves into the still-warm bed, a tangle of arms and legs and lips and tongues. As Chloe's mouth worked its way down Ashton's body once again, she had to admit that Sophie had been right about one thing.

This had been the best birthday party ever.


End file.
